1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an exercising machine and, more specifically, to a stretching exerciser.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional stretching exerciser is known comprising a base, a leg extension bar located on the base, an upright extended upwardly backwards from the base, and a back cushion fixedly located on the top end of the upright. When in use, the user hook the legs on the leg extension bar and rest the back on the back cushion, and then alternatively bending the body backwardly downwards and lifting the head and the upper part of the body.
This design of stretching exerciser is not satisfactory in function. When the user is curving the body to stretch the muscles, the back cushion is not curved with the user's body to positively support the user's back, and the user's body may feel uncomfortable. Further, this design of stretching exercise can simply exercise the muscles of the user's back and abdomen. It is not practical to exercise the muscles of the other part of the body.